wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anveena Teague
Anveena Teague appeared to be a kind and beautiful peasant girl from Tarren Mill. Unbeknown to anyone, she was in fact not a human at all, but rather the remaining energies of the Sunwell transfigured into the form of a human avatar by the Red dragon Korialstrasz. Biography The illusion created by Korialstrasz had Anveena living with a doting mother and father in a small house somewhere near Tarren Mill. Unexpectedly to the red dragon, Anveena began to develop a life of her own with feelings and emotions. She discovered the blue dragon Kalecgos caught up in the net of dragon hunters led by Harkyn Grymstone, and gave him shelter. Forced to flee when the dragon hunters attacked, Anveena and Kalecgos were thrown into a lake by a blast from one of the hunters' guns, but managed to survive. As they made their way back to her home, they discovered it was on fire, and Anveena tried in vain to find her parents. It was then that they met Dar'Khan Drathir, a high elf who had betrayed his people to the Scourge, and was seeking the power of the Sunwell. Dar'Khan placed an enchanted ring of binding on both her and Kalec's necks, and demanded to know the location of the Sunwell energies. They were saved by the timely arrival of Kalec's intended, Tyrygosa, who took them to Tarren Mill to locate the mysterious "Borel". After confronting Dar'Khan once more in Tarren Mill and being joined by the paladin Jorad Mace, Anveena, Kalec and Tyri made their way towards the Hinterlands, but were brought down in the Alterac Mountains by a frost wyrm. Anveena was found by the tauren Trag Highmountain, who took her to the ruined castle of Baron Valimar Mordis, an undead nobleman who lived in the area. The Baron sought to use her power to energize the Orb of Ner'zhul he had captured from the ghoul Ichor, and raise an army to combat the Scourge (and the living as well). Binding Anveena to the Orb, the Baron resurrected undead behemoths and frost wyrms to do his bidding, but was stopped when Trag destroyed the orb in the Baron's hand. Shortly afterwards, Anveena was captured by Dar'Khan, who took her to the place where she was "born": the ravaged lands of Quel'Thalas. Dar'Khan was at first successful in harvesting the energies from her, and had gained enough power to strike down even a mighty dragon with a single attack...and take control of a dragon himself (Korialstrasz). But at that moment, the power within Anveena awakened. Understanding the true nature of her power and informing him that he had no power over her, Anveena lashed out at Dar'Khan, completely obliterating the traitor, now more lich than mortal. Afterwards, Korialstrasz revealed himself, and explained fully what he had done to hide the Sunwell's energies from the Scourge. With the support of Lor'themar Theron, Regent of Quel'Thalas, Anveena and Kalec remained at an undisclosed location in Quel'Thalas under the blood elves' protection. Anveena's identity remained a closely guarded secret. Aside from those in her immediate circle (Kalec, Tyri, Jorad, Lor'themar and Halduron Brightwing), only the Dragon Aspects and Sylvanas Windrunner were aware of who she really was. Anveena and Kalec have shown to develop feelings for one another during the Sunwell events. Fury of the Sunwell During the invasion of the Isle of Quel'Danas by Kael'thas Sunstrider and the Burning Legion, Anveena was captured and imprisoned in a field of arcane powerhttp://www.wowhead.com/?spell=46367 within the Sunwell Plateau, where her powers were drained into the Sunwell for the purpose of summoning Kil'jaeden to Azeroth.http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=46410 The Shattered Sun Offensive was created to rescue Anveena and end Kael's menace once and for all. During the ensuing battle, Anveena realized that Kil'jaeden was too powerful for the mortal heroes of Azeroth to defeat alone. Choosing to give her life over theirs, she unleashed her full powers against the Deceiver, weakening him enough so he could be banished back to the depths of the Twisting Nether. But Anveena was gone. The powers of the Sunwell that had been embodied inside Anveena returned to their original state, purified by the heart of M'uru. Anveena had also secretly imbued Kalec with a portion of the Sunwell's power- her power- so that, in a literal sense, a piece of her would live on in his heart. She is briefly mentioned by Azuregos in Cataclysm as a 'Sunwell Girl'. Quotes *Yes... I am the Sunwell... not human... not Anveena... only great power... and so... you... you have no hold over me... and no hope against me. (shortly before obliterating Dar'Khan Drathir) *The nightmare is over, the spell is broken! Goodbye, Kalec, my love! (sacrificing herself to weaken Kil'jaeden) Gallery Image:Anveena.jpg Image:Anveena Teague.jpg|Anveena imprisoned over the Sunwell inside the Sunwell Plateau Anveena appears in the Sunwell Plateau raid, released in Patch 2.4. Video File:The Story of Anveena (and the Sunwell) Lore File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 50 - Kalecgos Anveena and the Sunwell File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 51 - Kil'Jaeden and the Sunwell References Sources *Dragon Hunt *Shadows of Ice *Ghostlands External links es:Anveena Teague fr:Anveena Teague pl:Anveena Teague Category:Humans Category:Lore characters Category:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:Deceased characters